The Golden Age
by Plastic Perfection
Summary: Au Two pirates one searching for blood the other searching for peace. Inuyasha meets his maker when he crashes the ball but he doesn't realize and takes Kagome the woman he betrayed 11 years ago on board. Revenge and payback is sweet.
1. Betrayl Can Turn Into Revenge

A/N: Ahoy there mattes, starting yet another story. The facts that I found to use for the story I have tweaked. I am not an expert on the cities pirates plundered or the places or who ruled at the time. I apologize but I have been doing research on the idea and well I wanted to give this a shot. Also I saw some pirate movies that inspired me. Pay attention to the dates because we are not staying in this one time frame for long.

Disclaimer: No matter how hard I try Inuyasha will never be mine.

The Golden Age

Chapter 1: Betrayal Can Lead To Revenge

By ChokeOnBlood

---------------

_1654 __Trinidad_

The streets were crowded with people. Some in the slave market others purchasing goods. The farmers had a good crop that year and the city seemed to be at peace. Young children ran around playing games. The bells in the town had sounded awhile ago signaling to the Dockers that another ship had arrived. Around the palace gates people were stationed and out in the front sat two young children playing a game of stick ball.

"Oh no you don't it's my turn to get it in the cup!" The young girl with pigtails stomped and pouted. "Let me hit it." The older little rascal seemed to ignore the little girl pleas of injustice and continued trying to hit it. "Inuyasha it's my turn you had yours already."

"Kagome let the man take care of the job." He replied casually. His parents had wondered about him. For his age he was very cocky and arrogant. Inuyasha was eleven and Kagome was ten. King Tashio had bought Kagome at the slave market when she was five. He figured later on in life she would serve loyal for his greatness. He let the two play but at times would force Kagome to work or use some discipline on her. She seemed just as wild and untamed like his son.

He observed the two children in the front yard. That was not the only reason he wanted Kagome. It was said that she had lived and was given the map that so many blood thirsty buccaneers wanted. Her parents were known pirates throughout all the cities and it was said that before they were hanged that they have given half of the map to their youngest daughter. He had tried approaching the subject with her a few times too. If he found the treasure it would bring great respect to his city but she would never talk. Always saying that she knew nothing of what he was talking about but her blue eyes always sparkled with mischief.

"Someday I will have that map." He mumbled to himself, thinking of ways to obtain it. He quickly tore his eyes off the children and returned back to his study, mapping out adventures. His eldest son, Sesshoumaru had already left. "The good for nothing won't ever settle back here." He had left and took five ships and over four hundred men with him. He had not heard of him for at least five months until he got word that he was off the coast of Madagascar. Quietly he set back to his financial records.

The palace was right outside the ocean. It was almost evening as the two children sat on the sand, exhausted from there little cat and mouse game. Inuyasha was a little too fast for the young girl. There was a ship out to sea over the horizon that she could barely make out. She smiled to herself. Her one secret that she had not told anyone lay in the palm of her hands. She was not stupid about this. Her parents she could vaguely remember handing her this pigskin that she kept so tightly locked away in her necklace that she never took off. Another gift they had left a locket which held some secrets of her past.

"Inuyasha do you think we'll be friends forever." She asked breaking the silence. He growled out of annoyance.

"I don't know. The only thing I'm sure of is that I'm not staying here the rest of my life." The young girl cocked her head to the side with the huh expression crossing her features. He smiled up at her. "It's a secret"

"Hey that's not fair. If you're going to say something finish it." She demanded very curious. Inuyasha really never opened up to her. "If you tell me you're secret I'll tell you mine." Maybe she could bargain with him.

"And what could you possibly have to tell me that I don't already know?" He smirked, swatting a mosquito that has flown over by them. Kagome trusted Inuyasha and being as naïve she was to trust a man she blurted it out.

"I have a treasure map." Quickly regretting her words, she put her hand over her mouth. One secret she wasn't supposed to be etched until she had her own boat and crew was just blown, but wasn't he her only friend? She could trust him, right?

"Please tell me a new one." Though the comment had took him off guard. Then again it wasn't unbelievable because everyone in the palace knew that she was the daughter of the Higurashi's some gruesome pirate gang. Though trying to picture the young girl with pigtails and a puffy dress the daughter of dangerous people was kind of hard.

"But it's true and if you promise not to tell anyone then I'll show you." Her voice was stern and she put her hand to her neck.

"Fine I promise" curiosity getting the best of him. Kagome believed him and pulled out her locket.

"It's inside here." He raised his eyebrows past his white bangs. He remembered his father speak of something like this. It would make his father so proud of him if he gave it to him so being an ignorant little boy he snatched it out of the innocent girl's hands and pried it open.

"Give it back Inuyasha."

"No, I want to see it." Kagome gulped if he wasn't going to give it back then she would take it. So doing the only thing that came to her mind she tackled and started to wrestle him for it.

"Get off of me Kagome." They each nagged at one another's hair until they heard the front doors open and saw footsteps above them.

"Hey Dad" Inuyasha said sheepily getting off of Kagome.

Before he could ask questions he noticed the locket and a piece of paper in the sand. "What is that?" He questioned leaning down to pick it up. Kagome noticed what was going on and jumped in to snatch it back. "You can't have it"

"It's a map dad." Inuyasha blurted out not realizing what he had just done to his only friend. Her big blue eyes bulged and kept switching back to both figures and a sly smile crept upon the elders face.

"I knew you had it all along, give it here!" He demanded stepping forward to grasp it. She hugged it close to her and before she could run away he snatched it out of her small hands.

"No you can't" She cried.

"Yes I can and for defying me Kagome I will send you back where you belong, the slave market. Come along Inuyasha dinner will be served. Guards have this girl taken away." There would be no sense in keeping her he reckoned because she would try and get the map back if she stayed there so the best way was to ship her away.

"But dad you can't do that" Inuyasha looked behind him to his friend who was refusing to be escorted off nicely. They grabbed her and Inuyasha went to go make a move but his father grabbed him by his neck. "You will never see that girl again and that's final." He pulled the boy along. He watched helplessly as his friend tried to squirm her way out of there holds before being taken away with her last ounce of breath, tears filled in her eyes

**_"Inuyasha you traitor you promised. I'll get you back." _**The guards dragged her away and Inuyasha watched he never meant to hurt his only friend, his best friend like that. He would help her someday if he could fine her but the words kept replaying in his head. This was probably the last time he was going to see his friend.

---------------

_August 1665 Spitialfield _

Kagome lay in her bedchambers, fiddling with her black buckle up boots that she had just stolen. At the age of twenty one going on twenty two in early December she reminisced about the past. After being sent back to the slave market she vowed to get the whole family back. She was bought by some low run family that worked her until she hit sixteen and ran away. She disguised herself as a male to get aboard and get sailor training and learned the life of a sailor. Her life was hell.

With the voyages she had done and some of the random islands she stopped at she decided to stay in Spitialfield for awhile taking some of her share that she had earned. There was a ball tonight that all women were supposed to attend if you got an invitation and being friends with one of the wealthier daughters of the city she got one. Sango had obviously put in a good word for her. She knew the girls that were invited would be searching for a man but her she would be busy ram sacking the place.

Sango was the only girl she trusted and it took awhile too but they hit it off finally and decided some day they would sail the ocean blue together but it meant that right now since Sango had a spot in the light that Kagome had to do all the dirty work. "Such a crime" she got up after hearing a knock at the door.

"Whose there" She called out and when she heard Sango's voice she quickly unlocked the door.

"I got you a dress. You like?" She held it up and Kagome only gulped. She hated dressing up. She was fine wearing raggy beat up clothes or once in awhile if she could get away her blood red pants and white shirt with the ruffles at the end but that was only for special occasions.

"Why must I wear that?" She cringed and Sango just frowned. "Don't be stupid Kagome, now hurry up and shove in cuz we have to leave in a few to make it there on time." Impatiently she tossed the dress at Kagome which she snatched and slipped into underneath it though she had on her red pants just incase she needed to quickly escape.

"See you look beautiful now let me quickly do your hair." Taking a brush out of her bag she quickly ran threw there was no time to get all the knots out and do a whole new do so she just ran it threw a few times until it looked flat and they quickly left. It was a good thing the dress was longer than Kagome's feet since the only shoes she was going to wear was her new black boots.

The carriage was waiting for them at the door and they quickly jumped in, not waiting for the doorman to get down and open it. "You ready" Sango asked and Kagome nodded making sure her cutlass could not be seen. It was one of her treasures. Her locket she never saw again but there was three parts to the map and they had stolen one part but she still had the other. There was just one remaining and it was said to be in the hands of one of the nasty pirates Naraku. It was going to be a challenge especially when he had at least three boats. Kagome sighed which Sango noticed.

"Don't worry Kagome, everything will be fine." Kagome had mentioned the map to Sango but never showed her after that last incident but both were very eager to set out Sango just needed to supply the boat and materials.

The palace when they arrived was crowded with carriages lined out in the front. Young girls waving their fans and walking gracely something Kagome really never mastered but she didn't need to, She was said from many random men that she was gorgeous but Kagome despised the male species and would not forgive until she got her revenge. They walked up to the gates stating their names politely "Sango Takanawa" and the man nodded "Your name miss"

"Akane Fairlush" which he nodded and let them go into the dining area. It was decided long ago that to any stranger her real name could not be used and it rarely was since she had to pretend to be a man half the time but if she uttered her last name she would be immediately hung. There were posters hung up in cities with her name and a reward but no picture since no one had ever reported seeing her but everyone knew that there was another Higurashi and the only person besides the Tashios was Sango her only friend that knew what she looked like. But even the Tashios couldn't know what she exactly looked like anymore it had been like twelve years and it's not like she was still wearing pigtails.

They walked in not expecting what the night would bring.

----------------

_Still August 1665 Onboard the Celtic Moon_

Inuyasha was in one of his many cabins. He had been informed by some of his men that there was a party in Spitialfield tonight. That meant good money, good jewels. He had left home two years ago never wanting to return again. He hated his father for what he had done and never forgave him. Inuyasha also asked people if they heard of a girl named Kagome in the cities he stopped at and they would just shuddered and say no. Apparently she was wanted just because of her name. Anyone who crossed his path he killed.

Tonight would be no different. They were already approaching Spitialfield. The crew and he decided that tonight they would crash their little party and be prepared for battle just in case. In his older years he had become more ruthless. His silver white hair was down to his waste created images that he did not like. He was wanted in many different towns.

He had never told Kagome that day but his secret was that he wanted to sail the open sea. There was a knock at the door disrupting him from his thoughts "Come in" he shouted.

"Hey there Inuyasha, were approaching." Miroku had taken a seat. He was Inuyasha's right hand man and probably best friend. He had met up with him while he was escaping Trinidad. His father he had heard was not happy about him stealing another four ships and their crew but they respected him more than his father.

"Good, I'll be above deck to give out directions." He said, standing

"Alright boss by the way the men were asking if they could bring a damsel aboard. Have a little fun and then at the next port trade them to the slave market." Inuyasha growled in response

"I hate woman but if were going to make a profit then fine." They stood and walked out together. Miroku rolled his eyes.

Only the Celtic moon, Inuyasha's special custom made boat for himself would dock and if they needed reinforcements then they would wave the flag. The crew discussed there plans and docked. The town was quiet since everyone was at the ball. Inuyasha's boots clicked as they hit the ground. Armed and ready they made there way to the palace. Prepared to destroy another city.

--------------

The men stormed the gates and the guards started sounding the bells. People started to panic and when they saw Inuyasha men and woman started to go into frenzy.

Kagome and Sango were in the back chatting away when they heard the commotion and then watched as the doors were busted down. Kagome's eyes widened when she got a look of who the culprit was destroying her chance to pick up some spare change. She almost dropped her glass. 'All theses years and you haven't changed'

The men spread out trying to defend the woman. Kagome quickly with Sango decided to bolt but she had decided to jump aboard his boat, maybe kill him in his sleep? Plans ran threw her mind and she realized that this was her oppturinty. She smirked revenge was sweet.

Gunshots were heard and Kagome was almost tempted to take out her cutlass. They were looting the place why couldn't she? Sango still urged her along and they made it out back until group of men stopped them, guns pointed at them.

---------------------

A/N: Tried to make it longer than normal and this is going to be pretty action pact and there won't be romance for awhile. We still have to get to the capturing and then finding the map and then one betraying the other this time and then meeting up at the end. I actually have this sort of planned out. I hope you enjoyed and Buccaneers by the way isn't correctly used in my story they were more in the 1700's but I didn't want to use the words pirates. Once again I apologize for any grammatical errors. I have a feeling that this is going to be harder to do than my other stories.


	2. Mission In Disguise

A/N: Well looks like I'm not the only author taking it easy. Most of the good authors seemed to have disappeared and I don't have time to look for new ones. Sorry for the wait. And for those who reviewed this is for you.

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha.

The Golden Age

Chapter 2: Mission In Disguise

By ChokeOnBlood

--------------

_Still August 1665 Outside Spitialfield _

The girls backed away from the guns that were amid at their temple. Kagome put her hand to her waist ready to pull her sword but that would mean getting out of her dress first and she didn't exactly have enough time for all of that. Both of them glanced at each other. They would have to over power them.

"Looky looky what we found. I bet you ladies would like to join us on a boat ride tonight, now wouldn't you." One of the pirates said, yellow teeth showing. His mouth was vile looking which made Kagome and Sango cringe. They would have to grip and bear through if they wanted to get threw this in one piece. So in union, swishing there hips to the side, walked up to two males and grabbed their cheeks.

"That would be so much fun if we could join you" both girls cooed. Kagome fumbled with her dress. "You liked this honey" and quickly shredding away the bottom half grabbing her cutlass out and slicing it threw his lower abandon.

"You whore" one of the men said which led to a little sword battle broken loose between some of the men and the two ladies. Sango had joined in, grabbing a near by gun and shooting any of them that even tried to cross there path. The streets were on fire as they made there way threw, getting stopped by persistent males.

------------

Miroku was up ahead with Inuyasha waiting in the back round for the men to finish loading what they had stolen. Most men had taken a damsel for the night. Poor Miroku though being the right hand man was involved in so many dodge the bullet expeditions that he didn't even have time to look. He pouted and looked at Inuyasha to see if they could maybe go back and look a little but that meant delaying their departure even more and putting his life at risk.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and with a hand maneuver saying go go, hurry hurry, Miroku jumped and ran. 'I'll grab one for Inuyasha too' He thought while running around searching for anyone. In the corner of his eye he noticed to gorgeous looking ladies and snuck up behind them. He noticed that they carried weapons so being the gentlemen he was he came behind them and with the back of his gun bopped each girl starting with Sango first, in the back of their head.

Kagome noticed her friend immediately go down and before she could duck the blow she was down and out. 'Well that wasn't too hard.' Miroku thought, throwing each girl over one of his shoulders. Swooping each of them up off their feet he tried retreating back to the boat.

"What the hell Miroku?" Inuyasha noticed how slow he was moving and ran out to help him before a bullet or some form of weapon hit him. It was very difficult to carry to woman over his shoulders.

"Here Inuyasha quickly take one." He passed or more say tossed poor Kagome into him and they quickly got back to the boat. The city now in complete devastation and all valuables been looted.

'She looks familiar' Inuyasha had taken a quick look down at the girl Miroku had captured. She was dressed in wine colored pants and her upper shirt was stained red from he guessed all the commotion.

When the boat took off he thought nothing more of it. 'It couldn't be Kagome, could it?' Paying no heed to any of these thoughts he went to his cabin and dropped the other girl off with Miroku.

_On board the Celtic Moon _

Kagome awoke after she felt herself being dropped down on something. Quickly rubbing her head, she slowly opened her eyes. "Eek, what the hell!" She panicked for a second. Obviously she wasn't in Spitifield anymore but now in some dark cabin. 'Hmm lets see I remember Sango getting hit on the head oh yeah.' All the thoughts came flooding back into her head. She was going to have some bump from that hit. Sango still lay fast asleep next to her.

She quickly sat up though instantly regretting it. "Wow you're awake already. You are quite persistent." Kagome slowly opened her eyes and saw a man with purple eyes and a ponytail swished to the side, standing over her. She wanted to panic but that wouldn't be the right thing to do. If she played it smooth she could get out of this room and get back onto the island or maybe a new one. 'Damn thugs think they can have there way with just any woman' she grumbled.

After getting a good look at him she dubbed that he wasn't the worst guy that she had been picked up by but certainly not the best. "Hi there, sorry for the bump but you girls didn't look like the type to go on easy but you looked fun so I couldn't resist." Miroku gave the girl a friendly yet sly smile, innocently playing his little cat and mouse game that would fool almost any woman.

Kagome resisted the urge to snort. This approach was tried before. She slowly slid her hand down to where her cutlass usually lay to try and get her and Sango out before this brute tried anything but was surprised to see that it was gone which made her want to seethe with anger. "Sorry little lady but I didn't think that would be necessary by the way my name is Miroku how about yours?" He asked.

She was thinking of how to reply and how to get out of this situation when she heard her friend moan and come too. "Where am I?" Sango spoke softly not even daring to open her eyes of comprehend why her head felt like someone put a hammer to it.

"Well now I can have the double the fun since both of you are awake." Sango opened her eyes after she heard the male voice. 'So this was the jackass who knocked me out' She glanced to the side to see Kagome shooting her remarks on how to get out of here, still both unaware that they were on board a boat. She then looked up to see that the man switched to her side instead of Kagome's which made her want to scream. 'Stupid little coy man.'

"Don't you even think about touching my friend or I swear I'll slit your throat." Kagome began to stand a little but staggered.

"Now, now ladies there are plenty for both no reason to fight. The flesh is willing." He was about to pounce when he heard the door burst open and his captain come marching in.

"Miroku get the fuck up there is no time for that right now. Were being followed." Inuyasha tapped his foot and resisted the urge to growl. The air was full of sweat and blood but a light scent of lavender hit his nose. He played it off as nothing. He couldn't see anything anyway in the dark cabin.

"But Inuyasha right now, when I'm busy." He whined a little.

"You're second in command god damn it so start acting like it!" He snapped which made the girls sit back a little. Kagome had noticed that voice before just this was a little more rough. 'This couldn't be, could it?

"All right ladies I'll be back as soon as I can." He purred and then slammed and locked his door with the captain ahead of him by a few feet.

"Sango you okay?" Kagome spoke quietly not daring to make a disturbance that would send either of the two back in. It figures she wad dealing with another lecherous pirate but then an angry, gruff captain. Well than again what captain would be gentle and forgiving? Not any that she knew.

"I'm fine but what do you suppose we do. I don't think were on land anymore." Her voice was a little hesitant and shaky which Kagome noticed. Her friend was a kick ass fighter and would make a great second in command too but this was the reason why she couldn't be captain. She stunk when it came to getting out of these life threatening situations.

"I agree I don't think were on land anymore either but I think I can get us at least out of here." She begun to whisper her plan to her friend who nodded but thought it might be a little far fetched but what else could they do.

Kagome slowly got up and offered her hand to her friend which she took. Her shirt now matched her wine colored pants and she took a pin out her hair that was there since her hair didn't want to querperate after she got out of the carriage.

"I'm gonna take this and use it to get out then we sneak down below steal some garments and try and fit in as some ship lackeys or something and when we stop we get off and this game will be done." Kagome made it sound so easy but it wasn't going to be. I'm sure some guy would be suspicious seeing to woman walking around unintended. But the key was not to get caught.

Easily picking the lock, Kagome opened it and peaked outside. The sky was pitch black and gunshots were being fired. Not the best night to make an escape but they didn't have much time left. Sango stood behind her waiting for her friend to move. There was not much she could do but trust her friend with her life. She knew she shouldn't have gone to that party but would she listen to her instincts no and to make matters worse she made Kagome. Well thank god she did because she would be fish food right about now.

"Follow me Sango. We gotta make a run for it to there." Kagome had sighted out the decks below where supplies would be and pointed to it for Sango. She looked side to side. The area if they went now would be clear so as quickly as possible both ran across and divided for the stairs.

The coast was clear but the difficult part was going to be going down there because there was sure to be many guys down below. Kagome's luck though must have gone up since there was a sword beside her which she took and tip toed down the stairs. She indeed saw a good amount of men hanging around which made their mission even more of a challenge.

Kagome got down on all fours and signaled Sango to do it but before she could she saw Mr. Ponytail man grab Sango by the shirt. Kagome had hit next to a barrel but what the hell was she going to do to save her friend? Not much else she could do then slice him but that would blow her cover and both would probably be killed.

"I like woman who like to play dirty but not ruff." He picked her up and threatened her if she tried this again. He was already in danger since the other one had gone missing. He knew they were trouble but his womanizing instincts once again took over any logical reasons.

Kagome was sure he wouldn't hurt her. He wasn't the type she just hoped Sango could hold on. She looked back to see her friends eyes on her, silently pleading for her to help. Kagome nodded and mouthed she would get there as soon as possible but that meant entering the male party to steal some clothes and pretending to be a guy.

A task she easily played off before but the stakes were higher since she was already on board as a girl and probably people were going to be notified that she was missing.

She sighed silently, thanking who was up there that she didn't dare say her name. But she had to help her friend but there was one problem. Entering unknown territories was a bad thing especially not knowing where the hell you are going.

---------

A/N: I tried to make it as long as possible without going to far into the next point. I so wonder how they are going to pull this little charade off, don't you? All right stick with me. There was somebody that caught on that my inspiration was from the movie cut throat island. You are so correct but mine isn't going to be like that so don't think that it is. I'll update this when I can. I got to try and update some others before this one again so until then adios.


	3. Down and Dirty

A/N: Well it's been awhile since I even looked at this. I know I'm a bad author. Anyways I'll be away this week so you shall see no signs of me which means nothing else will be updated. This is a whee bit rushed just because it's been sitting here and I would like to move a little along with this when I return or when spring breaks comes in a couple weeks.

Disclaimer: I may not own the real Inuyasha but I own a super cute plushy that you can't have.

The Golden Age

Chapter 3: Down and Dirty

-

The sounds of cannons were firing everywhere. Kagome was still hiding under a barrel contemplating how to get herself and friend out. She was going to have to knock out a single guy and steal his clothes but with their battle raging on it seemed hopelessly impossible. And if she even got that far what would she do next? Well rescue her friend obviously but that was no easy task either. She have to sneak into the lecher's cabin and take Sango out but where too? There was no island for miles.

She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. Well they would disguise themselves as sailors but how long until that charade wore off and they were caught and hung? 'Wait a second' another thought entered Kagome's head. Inuyasha had a part of the map, _her_ map. This was her opportunity to get it back. There wouldn't be many chances left and this might be the last she would get. She would have to run the risks.

Kagome crawled a little to the next little haven in the ground. She overheard some men talking. If she shot a gun that would create too much commotion and that would be bluntly giving herself away. There were some sitting in corner eating molded apples before they rotted even more. Those should probably be the ones she targets but still that was pretty dangerous. 'Where are the sucky sailors that no ones misses' Kagome silently fumed.

Time was ticking and each minute that passed was leading to more danger for her friend. Not to mention herself. It wouldn't be wise to go on deck but then again it was dark. She wanted to slap her head for her stupidly. Why would anyone when there in danger hide in the light instead of the dark? She could easily target anyone and with the raging winds and ocean no one would here or see.

Back up the stairs she went. Carefully she entered out into the dark where gun shots were being fired and were louder. It wasn't ideal either to be standing out here because someone could hit her because not even the crew could decipher who was good and who was the enemy. There were some men hiding away behind barrels. She'd hate to go after the cowards but what could you do in a situation like this? Not all that much.

Kagome grabbed a near by pistol and snuck up behind the person. He had reddish oragane hair and was kind of short. She hate to hit a kid but desperate times call for desperate measures. Gracefully, she hit him straight over the head and dragged him to the sidelines, making sure no one was there.

* * *

Sango lay back in the cabin where she had woken up in the first time. It was musky smelling but not horribly dirty. Miroku, the man that captured her now safely watched over her from a distance. He wasn't in the mood he had said because when his boss finds out that one of the girls he bought on board went missing well lets just say he was going to be a shit load of trouble if she wasn't found by morning.

"You know where she went dontcha? Tell me and I won't do a thing." He said though she seemed too innocent from the start to do anything.

"I don't know but touch me and you won't have to worry about your boss taking you out." Sango spoke, starting to stand up from her spot on the ground. She took the defensive mode. This guy may be second in command but he looked pretty scrawny. 'Easy target' she muttered.

"Well since you insist on playing hard ball I certainly can't back down from a challenge." Miroku didn't like to hit any girl but he would get her down and the answers he needed. He didn't really want to fight her for the information nor did he think she possessed much of it. I mean by now the other girl has to have moved around and probably targeted people. He groaned and sat back down. What was the use?

"Dontcha wanna fight." Sango asked more as a command then anything else. She needed a good sprawling and a way to get out. She didn't feel comfortable anymore. Usually at home there was lots of people protecting her and guarding everything but being out at sea was very different and made her rethink her deal she made with Kagome a little while ago.

'She never said being on a boat would be so hard.' Okay she knew there would be no real bathroom or the greatest of foods but to live on apples and muggy water, the humanity. The near thought made her want to run back home and under the covers but that was a tad impossible since she was taken hostage by this imbecile.

"Let's make a deal. If you help me, before Yasha finds out, find her I'll let you both go unharmed and safe."

"What's the catch?" Sango asked a little weary of what this pirate was planning.

"No catch my dear. I just want you out of here before they kick me off with you too."

She sat there silently for a few minutes. She had a feeling there was going to be more to this than what he was saying but she stuck out her hand and mumbled 'deal'. It wasn't like there was much else they could do. At least he was allowing them to get off the boat but she wasn't sure how her friend would react. She had known that she was out for revenge and the captain of the boat they were on was the cause of all her problems. Sango sighed like they say safety first.

* * *

Kagome had her hair pinned in a bandana, a huge shirt and gargantuan pants on. The kid may have looked small but his clothes were big. No one would recognize her with her disguise on. The deck when she stepped out was full of bodies, weapons which she grabbed. Other people from other boats had decided to swing onto there boat. It was an intense little battle waging on.

Some one had decided to pick a fight with her. Kagome had no clue what party he was from but cared less and stabbed him right through the heart and shot a man from behind with pistol she had found. The blood started rushing through her veins. This is what she lived for and her target was so near that she could taste victory and the revenge she had been craving for since she was a small girl.

'First Sango than I'm coming for my map.' She said to no one in particular and walked around the dark ship during the night.

Sango was not in the cabin they were first in nor was she down below. The battle between the other boats eventually died down and faded out. The crew went back to normal some sleeping, some dead. It was a sturdy ship she had concluded. It took a large beating. At least six cannons had to have hit it and god only knows what other damage the boat might have suffered but it continued to sail proud.

She sighed getting frustrated since she couldn't find her friend. 'Have they already got you?' Kagome wondered and was bought out of her day dream when some one from behind started to say something to her.

"Hey you, hoisen the flag." Kagome turned around to see the captain telling her orders. She only stared and a snarl appeared on her lips.

"Did you hear me?" Inuyasha asked growing impatient. He wondered why he always got stuck with idiots on his boat.

"Why don't you go do it yourself." Kagome replied before taking off. That might be considered mutiny she reckoned but she didn't care. She'd kill him if she had to herself. Unless of course he got to her first.

* * *

Inuyasha stood there for a second. Some one had actually dared to talk back to him. He was going to find out who this sailor was. At least he wouldn't be hard to pin point out with all the bagging clothing he wore. "Miroku where the fuck are you?" Inuyasha yelled hitting someone who came close to him.

"Miroku what was that?" Sango asked staying closely behind the lecherous pirate. She could only trust him and that was even pushing it. It made her nervous but he had said they'd get out safe and sound, now if only they could find Kagome but it looked like she was no where to be seen.

The next stop he had said was still miles and probably a day or two away. It made her cringe but at least they would be getting off soon. 'Home, home, home' Sango muttered thinking about the delicacies she had back in Spitifield that were now probably blown away.

Such the life of a pirate.

"Follow me. I have to see what's up with Yasha but than we will continue searching for your friend." Mroku said in a hushed tone. It was not a good idea to bring woman on to the deck but that is where he heard his captain and from the sound of it he should obey his orders since it seemed he was in a shitty mood.

"Miroku where have you been? And who is that?" Inuyasha immediately questioned when he saw a woman standing discreetly behind Miroku.

"Nothing to concern yourself with, she is merely a companion." Both of them raised there eye brows but let it go when Inuyasha spoke again.

"I think there's mutiny going on. I want you to find and locate this baggy person on board my ship and bring them to me. You have two hours and if you don't comply your little misses is going over board." He gulped and Sango took a step back. The captain was not a nice man and one to be feared.

"Okay baggy clothes and?" Miroku needed a little more information than that to find someone. There were a ton of sailors with baggy clothes on board.

"A bandana with strange dark eyes." Inuyasha said arms crossed over his chest and a frown on his face.

"All right boss. I'll deal with it." Miroku than took his leave. So now they had to find Kagome and this mystery sailor. Things were beginning to get overly complicated than normal.

"Mirkou what about Kagome?" Sango asked watching her steps behind his back. She wanted to find her friend and make sure she was safe first.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she wouldn't jump in the ocean since is no island near by. We'll find her right after we find this sailor and maybe we'll get lucky and find both." He said with a smile, crossing his fingers that this job was going to be easier than it sounded.

Too bad for the both of them that they didn't know that the two people they were looking for were actually just one.

* * *

Kagome was searching down below again where they stored all their supplies for the trip and their loot. She had stuffed her favorite red pants in a cabinet where no one would see or she hoped they wouldn't. Sango was still no where to be seen.

'God damnit where the hell is she. The boat isn't that big.' Kagome mentally screamed in her head. It was now very likely that she was captured and thrown into a cabin on the boat of some other sailor but she couldn't just barge in all of them well there was only two but wouldn't the other one be the captains? She pondered this but than the map came back in her mind.

'Inuyasha's got my map probably stored in his cabin.' Kagome took her lead upstairs deciding that she'd take her chances and take peak in the other cabin. It probably wasn't a smart move after she had just defied him and now she was going to snoop in his cabin but what if Sago was there. There was always a chance.

It was still dark and she heard Inuyasha on the deck which meant the coast was clear. She pulled a pin out of her pocket and began to pick the lock.

'Open, open, open!' She fumbled around with it until she heard a click but than felt a tap on her shoulders. She turned around and backed up frightened that she was just caught and might get hung. Kagome bit her lip and stared at the person that had just caught her in the crime. She gulped how was she going to get out of this?

* * *

A/N: Next chapter I believe we will have a little escape scene and the stealing of the map. Oh boy Kagome is a big trouble maker in this story. Okay will until next time

Buh Bye


	4. Catch Me

A/N: Never did I think I would restart this again. But here I am again, ready and rearing. Sorry about the grammatical errors in the last chapter, I didn't realize it was that bad until I re- read it. But to those who never deleted me this is for you!

The Golden Age

Chapter 4

Catch Me

-----

_Onboard the Celtic Moon_

The smell Inuyasha picked up from the person that defied him on deck, made him worried. There was a full moon out that night, making his senses extra cautious. It didn't smell male but what female would dress like that? He racked his brain for some answers but nothing came to mind. His nose was never wrong, 'Hm, I hope Miroku isn't playing around.' Inuyahsa snarled, than took off in the direction of his office.

The ordeal did not go exactly as he planned and all his past memories kept creeping up in his mind, making him feel weak and helpless.

-----

"Get off of me!" Kagome yelled to the person who tried to sneak up from behind her. A sigh of relief passed through her mind when she realized it was just the little fox looking boy from before. He was no threat to her and immediately scampered away. 'Probably off to tell the captain, have to make this quick.' The room was rather dark and quiet. It was bare, except for a table and a candle, the room was virtually empty.

Kagome squinted her eyes, trying to grasp her surroundings. The moon illuminated the surroundings but did not ease her growing worried ness. She had waited so long for this moment and yet her heart felt bare at the sight of Inuyasha. He had grown even more handsome; his silver long hair blowing in the wind and his figure was lean but yet so muscular. Kagome shook her head at these silly thoughts, the past was done and over, all she could do now was correct it.

She crept around the office, looking for hints or crevices in the wall where he might have hid her treasure. 'But what if his father still has part of it?' Her thoughts made her forget her surroundings and not notice the door opening, or the gun behind her head until the trigger began to unlock.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my cabin?" Inuyasha asked the intruder but was unable to make out all the features. Kagome refused to turn her head, or acknowledge his presence. She just halted in her footsteps and made not a sound. She would not blow her cover, if she could just reach in her pocket for her pistol things would be okay.

"Turn Around" He commanded her, pulling on her arm and not releasing her. Inuyahsa's eyes searched her eyes but she refused to look up. "Who are you?" He asked again, irritation growing. He was never a patient man and hated to ask questions twice. Before he could rip the garment off her head, his door was thrown open.

"Inuyasha we have a problem!" Miroku yelled, immediately stopping in his tracks to visualize the situation. Was his captain, hitting on someone? "Sorry, sorry didn't know I was interrupting." Miroku put up his hands in defense when he saw his boss release the death grip on his intruder. Kagome took this as an opening and not wanting to kill anyone whipped out her gun and fired, purposely missing the two cronies.

Inuyasha tried to tackle her and Miroku was on the ground covering his head, when she dashed out of there. "Not good" She mumbled, running for her life but realizing she wasn't going to get very far. Another boat was blocking there path as she dodged an oncoming bullet. 'When does this boat not get attacked' Kagome wondered and realized it was the royal guards sent out from Spitialfield. They wanted there money back.

Miroku could not even speak before the captain ran out of the room and saw what was going on above deck. He gripped his sword, as a mother would a child, and ran forward. He was not having a good night and this mystery person was female making his patience twitch. How dare any woman play with his mind. But the sinking realization in his gut, kept leading his to think it was Kagome. What woman could be that cunning? Moreover, that woman Miroku had before had a striking resemblance or maybe it was the eyes.

"Kill em All!" He yelled to his crew, thrashing his sword about. He did not care about this battle but the woman who was toying with him.

-----

Kagome ran to the bottom of the ship, trying to avoid getting into the futile conflict. Sango was nowhere to be found and it was possible she dressed up too as a sailor or maybe the other boat took her back? There were so many thoughts racing through her mind as she opened barrels after barrels hoping for some clues. The map she assumed was on Inuyasha himself, for it would be plain foolish to leave it without being guarded. A growl escaped from her lips, frustration overwhelming her.

"Sango, where are you?!" Kagome yelled at to no one in particular. It was useless; she had no plan and could not easily get her map back. Inuyasha could easily over power her and make this situation even messier. 'All right the only thing I could do now is find Sango and double team him.'

She scaled the boat, hitting anyone that got in her way. There wasn't much time left for she knew Inuyasha was searching for her and though the boat was big, it would only cover her for so long. If there wasn't a battle going on with all the smoke she would have been found out by now. Kagome pushed someone out of the way, focusing all her energy on the situation. If she could locate Miroku than he would lead her to Sango.

The door to his cabin was locked, so not wasting anytime she rammed it. She heard footsteps coming and backed up. "Who is it?" It was Miroku's voice all right. As soon as he opened the door, she jumped him, which startled the poor fellow. He tried to grasp the situation and push her out of the way but only successfully released the bandana over her head.

"It's you!" He shouted, with a sigh of relief since Yasha was hunting this mystery person down and it would be his head she was not found. "Looks like its only one traitor." He mumbled, realizing the fight with Kagome was not going to be easy.

Kagome eyes were wide open as she saw her friend tied up in the corner. 'Was this bait to lure me in?' It was just going to easy. Her eyes surveyed the room and she heard a click of the door and a pop from behind her.

"Good job Shippou." Miroku said as the little fox boy returned into his shape. He had the power to change forms, not very well but in the dark, it could fool anyone. "I've got you now" A thin smile played on his lips as footsteps could be heard, leading toward the door.

Kagome was backed into a corner, no place to escape, not even a window. Her breath came in shorter pants and when the door bust open, Inuyasha entered making her heart skip a beat.

A figure was being held over his shoulders, which Kagome indicated as Sango. She could not tell if he recognized her but there was no way to hide her hair or cover her figure. Even in the dark, one could tell she was female and obviously not part of his crew.

"So I see we've caught the traitor." Inuyasha could feel his pulse rising as he tossed Sango towards Kagome. The woman tried to catch her friend but in the process tripped, at least easing her friends comfort from the toss.

Sango was still breathing but laid there unconscious. Kagome gently placed her friend down and stood, meeting the eyes of the two men who just infuriated her by messing around with her friend. She slid a hand towards her gun and watched as they followed suit.

There were no words that could be spoken, for both Inuyasha and Kagome knew this day would come when they meet face to face. Inuyasha's amber eyes shown in the moonlight, searching for something but came up empty.

"Give me my map." She extended the hand without the gun, trying to negotiate first.

The two men just stood there but finally breaking the silence, Inuyasha spoke. "Kagome I don't have it." He was telling the truth, for the map was still in the possession of his father.

"It's mine Inuyasha. Where is it?" The voice almost sounded pleading but as the tension grew, all he could do was shake his head. At least it confirmed his thoughts that it was Kagome standing right in front of him in the flesh.

"My father still has it but I have a proposition." Kagome cocked her head to the side and Miroku was on high alert now. 'What is Yasha doing? He usually leaves business to me.'

"Join me." The room grew quiet but the battle above was completely audible. Her arm lowered as she searched his eyes, looking to see as if this were a trap, a way to turn her in again for the ransom she was wanted for.

'Is he trying to trick me again?' Kagome wondered as all eyes rested on her. The decision was much too shady she reckoned but maybe if he was tricking her, she could get back at him in the process. Maybe this was opportunity she was searching for.

-----

A/N: Well I hope everybody enjoyed. I have some other stories that need some updating so until next time

Ciao Ciao


End file.
